Blueberry pie
by kiosakishi
Summary: Can be found also in my da: Read the comments from there.


"Amu-chan... Don't die..." Su said crying. "Don't worry Su, I won't die. It's just a little cold" Amu said smiling and patted Su's head gently. "Is there anything that I could do for you?" Ikuto asked. Amu shook her head. "No, I just need some rest…" she said. Ikuto nodded and left the room.

"What are you looking at Ikuto?" Ran asked. Ikuto was sitting in the kitchen and reading some magazine. "It's a blueberry pie recipe…" Miki said. "Oh… Yesterday Amu-chan was looking at that same magazine and said that she really wanted to have some…" Ran said merrily,

Ikuto stood up. "Su, come with me" he said. "Eh, me?" Su asked. "The rest of you… Take care of Amu for me…" Ikuto said smiling. "Okay, leave it to us!" Ran shouted. Ikuto and Su left.

"Ikuto-san, where are we going?" Su asked. "Find some blueberries" Ikuto answered. "Blueberries…? Could it be that you're making a pie for Amu-chan?"`Su asked. "Yes…And I kinda wanted to eat it myself too" Ikuto said.

"Sorry, we don't have any blueberries" a shopkeeper said. Neither did any other shop. "What are you going to do now?" Su asked. "Go to forest and find some" Ikuto answered. "Eh…? But it will be very hard to find any… " Su said. "It's hard but still possible… We don't have anything to lose" Ikuto answered.

They went to the forest and began to look. They spent over an hour looking at them but still couldn't find any. Slowly dark clouds appeared in the sky. First only a few raindrops fell on the ground. Then it started to pour.

"Ikuto-san, let's go home, we'll get wet…." Su said worriedly. "Here, have this" Ikuto said and handed Su a leaf that was big enough to be her umbrella. "How about you?" Su asked. "I'll be fine, I'm not made of sugar…" Ikuto said.

Su flew around and finally spotted something dark blue. She gave a big smile and shouted: "Ikuto-san, Ikuto-san, I found some". Ikuto came to her running. Ikuto picked up one berry and ate it. "You're right… They really are blueberries…" he said and took a plastic bag out of his pocket.

"Are they delicious?" Su asked. "Yeah" Ikuto said while picking berries. "I'll help you!" Su said and grabbed one berry and carried it on the plastic bag. "Hehee… We were able to find them after all… I bet they make the most delicious pie…." Su said.

Ikuto sneezed. "Are you okay?" Su asked. Ikuto nodded. "We need only a little more and then we can leave…" Ikuto said.

Amu woke up. "Amu-chan, how are you feeling?" Ran asked. "Better now thanks" Amu said smiling. "I guess my fever went down already" she added. "But you still should rest some more" Miki said. "I'm not sleepy at all…Maybe I should take a bath?" Amu asked.

"Be careful not to stay in there too long or you might faint" Dia said. "Don't worry, I won't be that long in there…" Amu answered.

When Amu left the bedroom she noticed that Ikuto wasn't anywhere to see. "Hey girls… Do you know where Ikuto is?" Amu asked. "Eh… He… Had something to do… But he'll be back soon" Miki anwered.

Ikuto and Su came back right after Amu entered in the bathroom. "Eh, you're soaked" Miki said. "Is Amu still sleeping?" Ikuto asked. "No, she went to take a bath…" Ran said. "Can you keep her out of the kitchen until I finish the pie?" Ikuto said. "Yes, you can count on us!" Ran answered. Ikuto went to the kitchen.

"Can you make it by yourself?" Su asked. "I guess… I just have to follow the recipe" Ikuto said. "It's not always that simple…" Su said. "Maybe so" Ikuto answered and started baking.

When he finished, Su was a little bit surprised. "Eeh… You might be better at this than Amu-chan…." Su said. Ikuto cut a piece of the pie and placed it on a plate. Then he went to get Amu.

When Amu saw the pie she was surprised. "Ikuto… How did you know…?" she asked. Ikuto sat on the other side of the table and stared Amu. "Eat" he said. "Oh yeah, right!" Amu said and sat down. She took a bite.

"Oh… It's delicious…" Amu said. "Ikuto-san made it all by himself… We even picked the blueberries ourselves…" Su said. "You did…?" Amu asked. "Yeah, I'm glad that you liked it" Ikuto said and smiled a little. He was blushing. Amu blushed too and thought: "Damn. He seems to be acting cuter than usually".

"Ikuto, why aren't you eating?" Amu asked when she realized that Ikuto had been just staring her eating. "I don't like blueberries" Ikuto said nonchalantly. "Oh, I see" Amu said. "Eh but earlier you said that you wanted to eat that pie too… And that the blueberries were delicious…" Su said.

Amu stared Ikuto. He looked tired. "I didn't poison it or anything, don't worry" Ikuto said. "What, poison?! I mean…I wasn't worried about that…" Amu said and got up. She walked to Ikuto and put her forehead against his. Ikuto just sat still.

"You're hot…" Amu said. "Well thank you" Ikuto answered and kissed Amu. "Argh, stupid! I didn't mean it in that way" Amu shouted and backed up. "Oh, so you don't see me in that way, what a shame…" Ikuto teased.

"I didn't mean that either I… I think you… WAIT, NO! Don't try to mislead me! Go to bed, now!" Amu stuttered. "I like you when you're being offensive" Ikuto said smiling. "I'm not! Stop playing stupid!" Amu shouted and started coughing for shouting too much.

"Amu. try not to shout that much, it's no good for you, you're sick…" Ikuto said and put his head against the table. "I don't want to hear that from you" Amu said. Ikuto was quiet. "Hey, don't fall asleep there!" Amu said.

Ikuto stood up and grabbed Amu's hand. "Ikuto, wait… Where are you dragging me?" Amu asked. "To the bed" Ikuto answered. "What? Ikuto wait... I don't…. Just wait…." Amu stammered.

"Okay, how come it ended like this…." Amu said as she was lying on the bed next to Ikuto. He was sleeping. "Amu-chan thought that Ikuto wanted to do THAT with her" Ran said. "Honestly, what a perverted girl…" Miki said. "Ah, stop it you two!" Amu shouted.

Amu looked at Ikuto. He always looked cute while he was sleeping but red cheeks made him look even cuter. Amu blushed. "Amu, you pervert…" Miki said smiling. "Argh, I'm not… My fever just came back, that's all" Amu shouted flustered. "Yeah, right…" Ran said.

Ikuto mumbled something and opened his eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry for waking you up… Do you want something?" Amu asked. "Yes, you" Ikuto answered still half asleep. Amu smiled. She stroke Ikuto's hair and kissed his forehead, then whispered: "Stupid… You already have me."


End file.
